


Fade into You

by geewizzle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Implied Smut, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, all I ever do is try and redeem ed in my fics, mostly fluff we have been waiting for, post-sex, set during season 5, the fluffiest shit i've EVER written, tiny bit of angst but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewizzle/pseuds/geewizzle
Summary: Oswald froze stiff upon Edward meeting his gaze. He feared that perhaps Edward had fallen out of a lust-stricken trance, and that all the emotions and euphoria that had previously occurred were now a blur to his genius mind. It had all happened so suddenly and fiercely.





	Fade into You

Oswald clutched onto his partner as if his livelihood depended on it. His eyes were closed, body tingling from aftershock as he struggled to regain his breath. He buried his face in the other man’s chest, hiding his blush from his partner. 

The large crimson bedroom was filled with the audibility of the two men’s hurried breaths. Oswald could feel Edward’s chest puff up and down against the side of his face, his racing heart matching the beats of his own. The quiet, feeble thumps brought a sense of comfort and overwhelming emotion to the older man. It was then that Oswald slowly lifted his head from the warm body he clung to and began searching for Ed’s face. 

Oswald observed the contrasted softness of Edward’s closed eyes, along with his rugged breaths as he began to synchronise into a state of relaxation. His hand had been soothingly rubbing his back the entire time the two fell gracefully down from their high. Ed began to stir from the smaller man’s soft touches, and he opened his eyes finally to meet a pair of blues. 

He froze stiff upon Edward meeting his gaze. He feared that perhaps Edward had fallen out of a lust-stricken trance, and that all the emotions and euphoria that had previously occurred were now a blur to his genius mind. It had all happened so suddenly and fiercely. 

Oswald had courteously invited Ed to the Van Dahl mansion for a drink or two that evening.  
It had been a couple of weeks since he had Ed and Lee revived, and since then Lee had abandoned her ‘ex-murderer’ in favour of the Narrows. Edward awoke confused and afraid, as he opened his eyes from hell into the present world around him. He was soon informed by Hugo Strange that Oswald Cobblepot had insisted his resurrection, which had only confused poor Edward further. He immediately sat upright on the hard make-shift ‘hospital bed’, darting his eyes back and forth maniacally as he tried to piece together his emotions towards the news. His eyes bulged at the realisation that he was indebted to Oswald, he had once again saved his life. But why? Edward did not deserve Oswald’s mercy, he had betrayed his trust and heart on far too many occasions. This pondering thought compelled Edward to forthwith find Oswald and gain some clarity towards why he had been the lamb saved from the slaughter. 

Oswald’s new and well-improved ‘Iceberg Lounge’ was the most glamourous and exclusive club in all that the decaying Gotham City had to offer, so it was not hard for Ed to seek out the dapper crime lord. Their reunion indulged inside a palette of stark contrasts. Oswald’s indigo three-piece suit was of the finest crushed velvet, making his body shimmer in the pale light. His feathery hair was styled with shades of blues and purples seething through the ebony hues. His small neck was bathed in midnight feathers and rings of sapphire and gold dressed his fingers. Edward stared up at the man from the bottom of the staircase in complete awe at his glory. He had transformed so much since he last saw Oswald when he was struggling to regain everything that he had once again lost. 

Oswald looked down at Edward’s dishevelled figure with lips closed and eyes weary, anticipating. The younger man’s hair was a complete mess, his dress shirt had multiple buttons undone and there were wrinkles riddled throughout the green fabric of his suit. Ed simply began walking up the stairs, never once breaking eye contact with the gallant man above him. Oswald swallowed anxiously, as Edward approached him. He was unprepared to meet Edward. He was aware that he had awoken thanks to Strange informing him prior, but he hadn’t decided yet what he was going to do with that information. He gripped his silver cane with a moist palm as a nervous tic, watching as Edward finally met him at the top step. 

They stood there in silence, both at a lost for articulation and thought towards what to say to each other. All they both had were questions, a plethora of queries to ask one another. Then, as they stood there as stiff as marble statues in the blue hazed light coming from the lounge’s artificial lighting, Edward began to smile. However, his smile was not malicious or foreboding in nature. It was fond and sweet, a sense of familiarity to Oswald. Oswald was now looking up at Ed’s brown eyes as they grew soft as he began to chuckle. A homely feeling gratified Oswald as he looked into Edward’s eyes, and he too found himself giggling up at the taller man. It was a scene not unlike how they reunited in Arkham, once they had both liberated each other from their own personal prisons. They both stepped closer as their laughter grew louder and the feeling of comfort and familiarity consumed the world around them. They both still had so many questions but didn’t dare to break the moment as they hadn’t felt this content with each other in years. 

Then, the laughter stopped but the gentle trickle of tears continued to flow down their cheeks. Ed and Oswald continued to humbly smile at each other. They didn’t need words to communicate how they felt, towards one another. They both knew each other more then well enough to know. So, Oswald offered his free hand to Edward and escorted him around the new Iceberg Lounge. Talking would have to wait. 

As the weeks passed, their bond began to slowly regrow into the strong foundation that it once was two years ago. Edward hadn’t dared to ask Oswald why he had saved him, afraid that he would once again tarnish their friendship. But he felt the elephant in the room pressing down on his chest and suffocating him whenever he was alone with Oswald. Edward had dignified himself to Oswald by apologising for all his transgressions towards the other man, to which was met with great appreciation. And though Oswald confessed to Ed that he forgave him once he took in the sight of his dying body on the linoleum floor, Ed still saw a tentativeness in Oswald’s eyes whenever he spoke. He was holding himself back, but Edward acknowledged that Oswald needed time to trust Edward again, and he owed his friend enough to not rush him. 

It was a particularly stormy night, with the rush of the wind cacophonously consuming Oswald’s home. He sat at the fireplace, which was attempting shyly to warm the man up, as he stared into his second glass of whisky. He was feeling particularly lonesome that night. His Nick Cave record in the background wasn’t doing his emotions any favours and neither was the alcohol. All he thought about was Edward, who was really all he had thought about since they reunited. He thought about how Edward made him feel when he was with him. He hadn’t felt genuine happiness like he did when Ed was talking to him, not since he was his Chief of Staff. 

Oswald wasn’t one to lie to himself, he knew exactly why he saved Ed from the clutches of death, yet he was unready to confess his reasons to the man he saved. He was still somewhat terrified of Ed, of the possibility that he may yet again betray him once their bond was only newly rebuilt. He knew himself as a fool for banishing the thought that Ed never changed, that he still held a grudge against Oswald and that he was ungrateful for saving his life. He knew it was unwise to try and trust Ed, that in any moment he could walk away from Oswald forever. But his heart shielded him from these dastardly thoughts, whispering sweet nothings in his ear that convinced him that if he believed Edward’s motivations towards regaining his trust were earnest, then perhaps he really was remorseful. 

Oswald hobbled over to the large copper telephone, quickly dialled Ed’s number before he second-guessed his actions and waited. With a formal tone, which he often used with Oswald as he was unsure how casual he felt towards him, Ed told the older man that he would be delighted to spend the evening with him. 

The two men laughed into their glasses of red wine and whisky, glowing from the golden light of the fire and the buzz of the alcohol. They fondly giggled over shared memories, usually recollections of when Oswald was major or when Edward had framed Jim Gordon, just like old times. But every so often, the giggling would stop when they had both run out of things to say and Oswald would look bashfully at Edward, ashamed at how the conversation had ended with an awkward silence. But Edward, failed to notice. Instead he looked at Oswald with anticipation, silently begging him to open up. 

Oswald noticed Ed was waiting for him, but he felt uneasy, like he was trying to direct where their next conversation was going to head but he was too afraid to reach that destination. He instead averted Ed’s gaze by nervously looking into his glass, swishing the amber liquid around silently so Edward would have no choice but to continue the conversation himself. But instead, Ed squeezed one of Oswald’s thighs and gave him a soft smile. 

“Oswald, I want you to trust me”.

The older man looked up at Ed instinctually at the touch, surprised by his gentleness. He swallowed as he looked into Ed’s awaiting eyes, terrified. 

“If I could, can I please ask you why you saved me from my death? After everything that I had done to you, I would have left me to rot” Ed told Oswald, his voice low and soothing.

“It’s what I deserved” he added, to which Oswald instantly shook his head at. 

“No! No, Ed you deserved nothing of the sort!” He reassured, feeling slightly more confident now that Ed was gearing the conversation, even if the topic was taboo. 

“Then why save me? I had already ruined so much between us, again. What use was I to you?”

Oswald looked up at Ed empathetically. Did he really think so little of himself, that he deserved to die? He let one of his hands go from his whisky glass to wrap around Ed’s hand that still rested on his thigh.

“Because, I couldn’t bare to see you go. I couldn’t let you be taken away from me again” Oswald confessed, pushing all his pride away, stripping himself down for Edward until he was completely open and vulnerable. 

“But why?” Edward whispered, partially confident that he already knew his answer. He lifted his hand up from Oswald’s thigh to gingerly hold the hand grasping his. 

Oswald stared at Ed for a moment, internally battling with his intellect and his emotions as they argued over what he should say next.  
But, as he was all to well aware, the heart concours all. 

“Because I love you, I don’t think I ever stopped” he breathed out, eyes watering as he awaited the inevitable second rejection. 

Edward blinked back at Oswald, feeling internally victorious as his conjectures were correct.

“I want you to trust me, I want to give you a reason to trust me Oswald” Edward told the smaller man, who was now slightly shaking. 

Oswald only nodded, not entirely comprehending Edward’s words, as white noise of dread was drowning out his voice.  
Ed gently collected Oswald’s face in his hands and brought them even closer together. They could feel the heat from each other’s bodies radiating, warming each other up.  
Oswald closed his eyes, bracing for whatever it was that Edward was about to do, concluding that he was going to either kiss him or turn him away forever. 

What he wasn’t expecting, was for Edward to ask if he could kiss him.

“Open your eyes, please, I want to see that you want this. That you do trust me” Edward pleaded chivalrously. 

Oswald opened his tear-laced eyes and voiced a soft “please”, before Edward brought their lips together.  
It was Oswald’s first kiss, and Edward’s first kiss with Oswald. But the buzz from the whisky, the sombre tone of Mazzy Star’s ‘Fade into You’ that played on the jukebox, created a velvet and dare Oswald say it, romantic ambience that he felt himself become lost in. The kiss only lasted a second, but it was everything Oswald could have ever hoped for. 

Ed pulled their lips apart to observe Oswald’s facial expression, to see if he was okay.

“What are you doing, Ed?” Oswald asked.

“I want to show you that you can trust me” he assured. 

Oswald then leaned in and initiated the kiss himself in response. Both men closed their eyes and moved their lips in sync, becoming lost in passion and the touch of one another. Their bodies felt electric, like they were both on fire but in the best kind of way. Oswald gasped slightly in between kisses, still very new to the whole experience, but was thankful Edward was mostly guiding him. His kisses were sweet, firstly gentle but then grew more desperate. Oswald let himself go, grasping onto Edward’s shoulders in a way he had always fantasied about doing. Edward smiled at Oswald’s movements, and held him even closer. He began kissing down Oswald’s neck, and became more confident in his touches as he heard the smaller man moan. 

Ed never intended on having sex with Oswald that night, it just seemed to happen. With the heat of the fireplace beside them and the heat stemming from their bodies, one thing led to another and they found themselves moving together in Oswald’s king-sized bed. It wasn’t scandalous, or painful or embarrassing like Oswald feared losing his virginity would be like. Oswald nearly cried from how gentle and careful Edward was being with him, treating the smaller man as if he were a priceless jewel. He had never felt more treasured by another person like that in his entire life. Edward was aware that he would be Oswald’s first, and still being intent on showing Oswald that he could trust him, he tried his best to be careful and gentlemanlike with him. His kisses were soft and sensual, his movements gentle but giving. They held each other in their arms as if they were the only two people on earth, and in their own little world, they were. 

Edward soothed Oswald’s worries by planting a kiss to his glistening forehead. He shifted his body, so he faced Oswald and rubbed the back of his finger along his cheek, trying to calm him. He knew how exhausting and overpowering losing your virginity can be, and he especially knows what little energy Oswald holds in his small body. Oswald nestled his head back in the crook of Ed’s neck and let out a peaceful sigh. 

“How do you feel?” Ed tenderly asked.

“Safe” Oswald muffled, “and peaceful”.

Ed hummed at his words, before gingerly getting up from the bed. Oswald whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, fearing that Edward was now about to leave him.  
He had taken what he wanted from him, and was now going to leave him alone, dirty and used. 

“Shh” Edward hushed, “I’m just going to get something to clean us with” he reassured Oswald, something he had been doing a lot that night. 

He kissed his forehead once again to confirm his authenticity, before getting up from the bed and walking into the ensuite. 

Oswald relaxed back into the covers but couldn’t help but reach out and feel the warm part of the bed where Ed had been lying. He already longed for his touch, and yet he was still so afraid of it. His mind was too much in a lovestruck trance to really question or care why Edward had wanted to sleep with him, all he cared for was that he would stay with him. 

Ed eventually came back to the bed and meticulously cleaned Oswald up before himself, and then climbed under the covers with the smaller man, holding him close. Oswald turned Edward’s face, so he was looking directly at him, and bravely kissed him on his own. 

“Thank you for being so gentle with me”. 

Ed kissed Oswald back. 

“I wouldn’t dare treat you any differently”.

They couldn’t help but smile into each other, comfortable in the silence of their soft breaths. 

“I do love you Edward, I hope that you aren’t using my feelings to your advantage” Oswald asked, unsure whether the question was worth breaking the peacefulness between the two. 

Edward looked back at Oswald hesitantly, as if he was about to say something but didn’t know if he could say it. Instead, he kissed Oswald on the lips once more, trying his best to spill his thoughts through his touch so he wouldn’t have to articulate them.

But Oswald understood, of course he did. He had been in the very same position as Edward was in once before. Falling in love was frightening, and he knew especially considering their history and Edward’s personality disorder, it may take him quite longer then Oswald did to figure out his feelings. 

But when he does, Oswald will be there waiting for him, already in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a fic like that foreverrr and since I now have time I done did it. Lemme know your thoughts as your comments mean so much and do help me out a lot! <3


End file.
